


I know

by Mariechaan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, S3 spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariechaan/pseuds/Mariechaan
Summary: I'm in love with you, and you're in love with him.. and he doesn't know.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> based on a [tweet I tweeted](https://twitter.com/AllSheith/status/893889866223800320) on lack of sleep and stress
> 
> also unbeta'd because idk how to english

I know you know I'm not him. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you look at me, looking for him in memories I don’t have. We might be connected and share our past but that's not enough for you. 

For you who have loved him since he showed you what it felt to be loved and wanted, for you who put your whole trust in the only person who taught you how to trust. For you who have no eyes for someone else but him.

I want to tell you I am him, that we're the same person in different bodies. I want to tell you I know you. Who you are and who you want to be. I know your struggles and your happiness, I've seen you grow into what you are to this day. I've seen you improve yourself despite the negative thoughts, the self-hatred, the abandonment, the disappointment...

I wish I could tell you I'm him, but I can't. I'm part of him but I will never be him. He doesn't love you like I do. He can't see you like I do.

I know you're suffering for him, I know that even if it takes your own life, you will never stop looking for him, I know you think I know more than what I actually do, but even if I did I don’t trust myself to tell you.

I wish you were mine like you are his, but that's impossible because I'm not him, I'm just one of who knows how many more. I was made to confuse you and make you suffer. To set you apart from the people you love and drive you to your own destruction, I'm nothing but a tool serving a purpose bigger than all of us.

I wake up every day with a body and memories that don't belong to me, I have no grasp of reality anymore. Everything inside me is fake but that doesn't mean my feelings are, too. If they were, this pain in my chest wouldn’t be there every time I see you. 

The urge to hug you and reassure you that you are good and enough and precious is driving me crazy because every time I do, you only think of him, you don’t see the real me. I am the one who loves you, so why can't you love  _me_.

There's something else I know, though. I will help you search for him, and like you I would give my life in exchange for his if that means you'll finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me [here](https://twitter.com/AllSheith) and [here](http://allsheith-notsorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
